


Wanting look

by tsundanire



Series: December’s D3C [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), M/M, Masturbation, POV First Person, Voyeur Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: What's one more look, when tomorrow he'll stop for sure.





	Wanting look

**Author's Note:**

> Per the collection, I had ten different ideas for the monthly prompt, wrote six of them, and gave one away. 
> 
> This is **not** the Drabble I submitted for the challenge.
> 
> December’s prompt: What’s one more?
> 
> Thanks as always to @fantom-ftnoise for the beta!

I watch him, draped in cloaks of darkness and invisibility. I can’t help it anymore, even though I know it’s wrong. I let myself have this. What's one more look, when I've promised to make it the last time. I watch as he strips down to nothing, unveiling nakedness so smooth and pale it could be stone. And yet as I hold back from reaching out to him, I know he’d feel as warm as my own body does. 

 

He teases himself, which makes me so fucking hard. I wish I could run my hands along his body, to tweak his nipples and make him gasp. When he finally takes himself in hand- _ fuck _ -I can’t help but reach down my trousers and wank myself too. 

 

_ Oh-fuck _ , I love how his body twitches and arches in subtle ways, as if he’s imagining fucking someone instead of tossing off as hard as he could.  _ Ah, yes! Yes! Just.like.Ngh...that _ . I try to just enjoy the moment of him spread out like this, rather than inserting myself into the fantasy. The less I personalize this, the longer I can go on pretending that this doesn’t actually happen. 

  
_ Fuck.Fuck.Almost _ \- I fuck into my fist with abandon, biting down so hard on my lip I must be bleeding. I watch him shout out his pleasure, and release in splatters across his chest. I follow seconds later, exhaling his name in quiet reverence. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://breathofmine.tumblr.com/) for more drabbles and other content!


End file.
